Decisions
by rangeman girl
Summary: Just a little Ranger and Steph smut to make you smile.....


**Decisions.**

By: A. Cosentino 

**Inspired by all of this crappy rain that we have been having. Enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers, language, and smut.**

"Why me?" I asked as I chased Lenny Delanco down an alley. It was raining so hard it was hard to see my hand in front of my face. I could faintly make out Lenny's bulky frame loping down the alley.

He was FTA on shoplifting and drunk and disorderly. Apparently old Lenny wanted some more beer and didn't have the money. He stashed a 6-pack of Miller High Life under his shirt and tried to walk out with it. When he cops came, he didn't want to go with them.

So here I am chasing Delanco down the alley next to the 7-11 in the piss pouring rain. I turned the corner and saw him look back over his shoulder at me. He kept barreling on. I picked up the pace. Just a little further and I'll have him. My feet were pounding against the pavement, splashing water all around me. I tried to dodge a huge puddle and quickly side stepped to the right. I didn't see the garbage can and crashed into it, knocking me backwards into the huge puddle.

"Shit," I mumbled as I did a mental inventory of my body. Everything seemed to be intact, and I could hear Delanco laughing as he ran away. I picked myself up out of the puddle. I was soaked through. My hair was plastered in my face and the dirty water had soaked through my jeans and shirt.

I hugged my soaked denim jacket closer to me as my teeth began to chatter. Screw this, I thought as I walked back toward my little blue 1985 Honda Civic. I'll catch him on a sunny day. I trudged back up the alley and half a block down where I had parked.

"WHY ME?" I asked looking skyward when I looked down at my car. Two tires had been slashed. "Damn," I said kicking the side of the car, effectively hurting my foot. I pulled out my cell phone to call for a ride. "Double damn!" I yelled at my phone. It had been in my jacket pocket when I fell. The water had fried it.

I let out a long sigh and grabbed my purse out of the car and began the 8- block walk over to my apartment building. I was starting to shake from the cold rain beating down on me, and my teeth were chattering. I hugged my wet jacket closer to me and put my head down.

I saw a big black SUV pull up next to me. I knew it was him. I hadn't spoken to him in about a week, and the last time hadn't been that pleasant. Morelli and I were in an off phase. Maybe permanently this time. Things hadn't ended well with him either, and I had told Ranger I needed some space. I needed to figure things out.

His only response was that he didn't know what I needed to figure out, and then he walked out my door. He hasn't called me and I haven't called him. I haven't even seen him at the bonds office. I heard the power window roll down.

"Need a lift Babe?" he asked. I glanced over at him.

"No," I said and continued on walking. The last thing that I needed was to be in a nice warm car with Ranger. Right? I huffed and walked a little faster. Ranger rolled up the window and drove off. "Jerk," I mumbled. Well you did turn down his offer, I thought as I stomped down the soaking sidewalk.

Another half a block and my teeth were chattering uncontrollably; my foot where I had kicked the car was throbbing and I found myself wishing that I had just accepted his offer. The only problem with that is that I don't trust myself to be that close to him. Things could get even more complicated. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice the black SUV pull up and park. I was concentrating on not stepping into any more puddles although I don't think it would matter at this point.

"Babe."

I glanced up and almost walked right into him. His full lips turned up into an almost smile. A startled "Oh," escaped from my lips.

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings Babe."

"Yeah well," I said and stepped around him. Ranger reached out and grasped my arm lightly.

"Get in the SUV. Your soaked, shivering and your lips are blue."

I knew he was right, but pride is a hard thing to put aside. "It's only a few more blocks," I huffed as I wrapped my soaked jacket around me tighter.

"Damnit babe," he said and pulled me toward the Expedition. He jerked open the door and pushed me inside. I grumbled and slammed the door shut, secretly thankful to be basking in the heat of the cab. Ranger hopped behind the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb.

Neither of us said anything and I was trying to control the chattering of my teeth. Ranger cast a glance in my direction.

"You've been avoiding me," he said suddenly.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"You've been avoiding me," I said holding my chattering teeth together.

"You said that you needed to figure some things out. Thought I would give you some time," he said stopping at a stoplight. I looked over at him, his dark eyes boring into my soul and shivered. I don't think it was from the cold either. "Maybe I could help you decide," he said with a wolf like grin, and I felt another shiver slip down my spine. I knew what that smile meant and exactly what it promised. I've been that route before.

Just then the light turned green and Ranger focused back on the road. I didn't reply to his comment. That was just asking for trouble. He pulled into my parking lot and parked close to the door. He killed the engine and looked over at me.

"Do you need some help?" he asked quietly.

"Probably, but I don't think that you're the man for the job," I said grabbing my purse and opening the door.

"You sure about that babe? I'm a man of many talents."

Jeez, I thought as I felt my blood pressure rise a few 100 notches. I KNEW just how talented he was and knew that he wasn't exaggerating. Ranger looked at me with the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost smile. He probably knew exactly what I was thinking. Damn ESP.

"Yeah well," I said for the lack of nothing to say.

Ranger's arm snaked out pulling me across the cab. His lips were on mine before I realized it, and I turned to mush almost instantly, pressing against him absorbing his warmth. He pulled me across the console and into his lap. I straddled him, my back pressed against the steering wheel. Ranger's hands found their way under my shirt and he brushed his thumbs across my already rock hard nipples. I whimpered against his lips and tried to pull off my soaking wet jacket.

Ranger jerked the jacket off of me, discarding it somewhere in the truck. I broke the kiss long enough to pull my wet shirt over my head. I wanted him. All of him. The realization was scary. I looked at him, both of us slightly breathless. We should go upstairs but I honestly didn't think that I could wait that long for a Ranger induced orgasm. As if reading my mind, Ranger reached behind me and under the seat, sliding it back as far as it would go.

Guess he couldn't wait either.

I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles ripple against my fingertips. Ranger quickly discarded my bra and his lips found my breasts, causing me to shudder and moan. I fumbled with the button of his cargos, desperately wanting him inside of me. Ranger pulled away and unbuttoned my jeans. I slid off of him, back into the passenger seat kicking off my squishy shoes and peeling off my drenched jeans and panties.

I was frantic, and all I could think about was the man next to me. Ranger worked his cargos down and I climbed back over the console, kicking the instrument panel on the dash and banging my head on the top of the cab in the process. Both of us were laughing as I settled back on top of him.

"Christ I haven't done this since I was 16," Ranger said with a chuckle as he pulled me closer to him. I laughed and captured his lips with mine. His tongue swooped inside of my mouth, rendering my brain useless. Being this close to him was intoxicating and I became light headed at the nearness of him.

Ranger's lips quickly found my breasts again and I moaned, leaning against him. I raised myself up grasping his throbbing hardness in my hand and slowly lowered myself down upon him. I gasped as he filled me completely and Ranger's breath caught when I sat down on him fully.

I moved my hips in small circular motions giving the confined space as Ranger continued his tender assault on my breasts. He nipped at my right nipple to the point of discomfort, while kneading my other breast with his hand. The sensation shot straight to my core and I threw my head back, taking him deeper inside of me.

"Ranger," I said breathlessly as I ground my hips down upon him. He pulled me closer to him, smoothing his hand up my spine, twining his hand in my hair. He tugged on my hair, forcing me down upon his hard cock. I cried out as I felt the first tremors of an orgasm quake through me. Ranger reached between our bodies and brushed his thumb across my swollen clit, causing a whole parade of pleasure to course through me.

"Fuck babe," he ground out against my ear moving down to nip lightly at the pulse point on my neck. He applied more pressure to my clit causing the mother of all orgasms to rip through my body.

"Oh God RANGER!" I screamed as it tore through my body. Ranger held me tight against him as he thrust up into me, triggering another orgasm. I cried out as my body tightened again and I felt Ranger shudder under me as he fell over the edge with me.

I clung to him with my face buried in the side of his neck. My breathing was erratic as was his.

"Holy Shit babe," Ranger whispered against my ear. I sat up and smiled at him. "Did that help you?" he asked with a grin.

"God I should hope so," a deep voice said filling the SUV. I looked at Ranger in horror as Lester chanted "OH RANGER! OH RANGER!" in a high falsetto voice.

"Oh MY GOD!" I said climbing off of Ranger and scrambling back into the passenger seat.

"Shit. Fuck you Santos," Ranger said hitting a button the instrument panel of the SUV. I looked over at him.

"What the fuck was that!" I said pulling on my shirt. Ranger pulled up his cargos.

"We are all equipped with something kind of like On Star. It goes straight to the control room. Guess you hit the button," he said with a sigh.

"Oh GOD! They….they….they HEARD US!!!!" I yelled as I pulled on my panties.

"Babe," Ranger said in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'll never be able to look at them again!" I yelled as I pulled on my shirt. My face was burning with embarrassment. Ranger reached over and pushed a wet lock of hair back out of my face.

"Don't worry babe. He won't mention it again if he knows what's best for him.

"That doesn't make it any better!" I said franticly trying to pull on my wet jeans. The embarrassment was quickly becoming too much and I decided to forgo my jeans and slipped on my shoes.

"Babe," he said lightly and I glanced at him. Laughter was dancing in his dark eyes.

"Oh GOD! I have to go," I said jumping out of the SUV in nothing but my t-shirt, panties and shoes. I was carrying my jacket, jeans and purse as I dashed into my apartment building and up the stairs. The fact that I was half naked hit me when I reached the top of the stairs. OMG! I thought as I raced down the hallway, trying to find my keys in my purse.

"These young people these days. Running around naked!" I heard behind me. Mrs. Bestler and Mr. Morrison stood there staring at my naked form as I tried to get the key into the lock.

"Second floor, lingerie and naked women," Mrs. Bestler sang out.

"Shit. WHY ME?"

My face felt like it would burn off as I pushed open the door and rushed inside, slamming it behind me. "Oh God," I groaned as I walked into my kitchen on the way to the bathroom. I looked down at Rex who was sitting staring up at me with his little beady accusing eye. "What?" I asked him. He twitched his nose and ran back inside his can.

I made my way into the bathroom and chucked my wet clothes. This was not how I planned this day to go, I thought as I looked into the mirror. Even through the flaming on my cheeks the afterglow was apparent. Even though I knew that I would never be able to look Lester in the eye again without dying of embarrassment, I was still smiling.

I cranked the shower to scorching and climbed in, attempting to wash the horrible experience away. Well not the fucking Ranger one, but the other one.

I was still no closer to a decision than before. I was still as confused as ever. I can't be around him without wanting to do something like I did earlier. It's almost like he has some sort of gravitational pull on my. My hormones get within 10 yards of him and they go nuts. It's probably not a good idea. What happened earlier probably shouldn't happen again. Yep, that's it. I have to be strong, I thought stepping out of the shower. I can do that. Yep. Absolutely.

I dried my hair, changed into some comfy PJ's and decided to waste the rest of this miserable day watching TV. I plowed into a pint of Chubby Hubby and flipped through the channels settling on a Meg Ryan movie. A few hours later I heard the locks tumble on my door. I stood up, grabbing my purse and pulling out my stun gun. You never know.

Ranger stood in my foyer looking at me. He broke out into a full smile at the picture of me standing there in Spongebob pajamas, holding a stun gun.

"Easy babe," he said with a chuckle. I reluctantly laid the stun gun on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa. He walked over and took a seat next to me. "I just wanted you to know that the tape has been destroyed, and Santos has a black eye," he said with a grin.

"OH GOD THERE WAS A TAPE!!!" I screeched.

"Babe, calm down. It's taken care of," he said soothingly. I took a deep breath. Ok, lets think about it. The tape is destroyed. At least there isn't any evidence of my embarrassment. And since denial is my middle name I can deal with the rest of it. If it didn't happen there is nothing to be embarrassed about right? As long as I believe that it didn't happen it's true. Yep, that's it. Ranger tucked a curl behind my ear. "Deep thoughts babe?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered picking up the remote, flipping through the channels.

"You never did answer my question," he said shifting to face me. I looked over at him.

"Which one?"

"The one about if I helped you with your decision," he said studying me intently. I swallowed hard. I have to stay strong, I thought as his scent invaded my senses.

"About that," I said stopping to swallow hard again. Ranger had moved closer to me, this thigh brushing against mine. You can do this. Stay strong, I thought reciting my mantra over and over.

"I was hoping that you needed a little more help," he said, his lips a breath from mine. Shit, who am I kidding? I can't be this close to him and not give in to temptation. I leaned forward catching his lips with mine, and felt a rush flow through me.

I pulled away and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. "I could probably use a little more help," I said huskily. I watched as his eyes darkened a couple of shades. He moved lightening quick and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed me, hoisting me over his shoulder. I squealed out in surprise.

"You need help. I'm the man for the job babe," he said carrying me toward the bedroom.

I had no doubt in my mind that he defiantly was.


End file.
